Asleep At the Wheel
by MiLoV
Summary: I don't really have a good summary for this story...so just read it!-dark Lit
1. The Night I fell Asleep at the Wheel

After a long night's work he wanted to come home to his wife. She would be waiting for him, hopefully with dinner on the table....but of course it was 10:30, a little late for dinner...He couldn't believe he was working on Christmas Eve. This absolutely sucked. There was ice all over the parking lot and the roads and snow lay everywhere else. He got out to his car and noticed that he was the only one left at work-typical. He turned on his car and started to back out. He didn't realize how tired he was until he started driving. He then remembered he told her he would be home at 10:45 that night-so he technically wasn't late yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driving home to be with you  
  
The highway's dividing, the city's in view  
  
As usual, I'm almost on time  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His eyes flicked open and shut constantly. He was about to fall asleep, but he had to stay awake. He realized that that morning, he had had a fight with his wife and had not said goodbye to her before he left.....she was probably still mad at him. This was his last thought before he closed his eyes and fell asleep-not seeing the traffic that was before him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're the last thing that's on my mind  
  
I wish I could tell you the way that I feel  
  
But tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel  
  
No commotion, no screaming brakes  
  
Most of it's over before I awake  
  
From the ceiling, my coffee cup drips  
  
While out my window, the horizon does flips  
  
The worst part was hitting the ground -  
  
Not the feeling so much as the sound  
  
Can't help but wonder if all this is real  
  
Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was upside down and he felt like fainting because of the flames that arose from his car. He saw flashing lights and heard sirens. His saviors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rubberneck traffic and passersby  
  
And Slow Motion Walter the fire engine guy  
  
Stand around with their mouths open wide  
  
I heard some idiot ask if someone's inside  
  
With the Jaws of Life they tried and they tried  
  
Nobody here can know how I feel  
  
Cause tonight is the night I fell asleep at the wheel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked down and saw that he had a huge gash in his stomach and knew it wouldn't be long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess it's over now  
  
Cause I've never seen so much  
  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
  
I guess it's over now  
  
Cause I've never seen so much  
  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
  
Never seen so much, never seen so much  
  
So much blood  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He remembered a moment he had had with his wife a few weeks earlier: Christmas. They had exchanged gifts with one another and kissed passionately under the mistletoe....it had been perfect. Something else special happened that day: she had told him that she was pregnant, that they were going to have a baby....he was going to be a father....now his child would never know his true father.....just like himself. His eyes closed slowly as he thought of her. She was his life and his love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In all the confusion, there's something serene  
  
I'm just a posthumous part of the scene  
  
Now I'm floating above looking in  
  
As the radio blares and wheels spin  
  
I can see my face slump with a grin  
  
And you...you're the last thing on my mind  
  
You're the last thing on my mind  
  
You're the last thing on my mind  
  
You're the last thing on my mind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: hey! I just thought I'd write a song fic for a slight change! This song was by Barenaked Ladies and it's called: Tonight is the Night I fell Asleep at the Wheel- now please push that button and review! 


	2. Holding My Last Breath

She got the call not too long after the accident. She got into her car and sped to the site. There was the familiar car flipped over onto it's side. It had obviously flipped many times. She flew out of her car and ran towards the ambulance. "Sorry, ma'am. You can't-" started the officer, trying to do his duty.  
  
"He's my husband. Please!" He nodded and let her through. He was lying in the ambulance, unconscious. She stepped inside and held him to her chest. He could see himself in her arms. Though in reality he was not awake. He could feel her, smell her- but his eyes were glued shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was  
  
I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
Holding my last breath?  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jess..." She cried. "Jess...talk to me. Look at me..." His eyes remained shut. She continued to hold him, afraid to let go. His eyes began to flutter open. "Jess!" She smiled through her tears.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"You're going to be ok, I promise." She held his hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked into her eyes and replied.  
  
"Don't-make promises-you-can't-keep." He gasped for lack of breath. "I'm- sorry." He gasped again.  
  
"For what?" She asked wiping tears out of her eyes.  
  
"For this-morning."  
  
"Jess, that's long forgotten." She leaned down and kissed his head lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
  
I know you hear me,  
  
I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you.  
  
Sweet rapture and life,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His eyes closed again, his chest rising and falling, heavily. Rory continued to hold him tightly, his eyes opened yet again. "I-love-you." He said, meaning every word.  
  
"I love you too, Jess."  
  
"You-tell our kid-that I love him-too. Ok?" Tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Of course. I'll tell him everyday." Her tears comming more rapid than before.  
  
"If it's-a girl-tell her she's-daddy's little girl-always and-forever. And if it's-a boy-tell him to-play games-and to-read. It's ok-to be a boy-and to read."  
  
"Of course, Jess, of course. I promise. This is a promise I WILL keep." He nodded and smiled meekly at her one last time, before drifting into a never ending sleep. His chest ceased rising and falling. She didn't yell and scream, she waited to break down until she got home. A police officer drove her for fear that she would have a wreck. She walked up the apartment stairs slowly, solemly. Opened the door of their apartment and went into the bedroom. She fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She called his name. There was no answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Closing your eyes  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here,  
  
But still you wake and know the truth -  
  
No one's there.  
  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid  
  
Calling me, holding me, as you fade to black.  
  
(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath  
  
(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself  
  
(Holding me) Are my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life,........................  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was really gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this is a sad story, but I was just in the mood for one. Sorry!! But I still ask for reviews because it makes me feel better about my writing! So push the button!!!  
  
Song: My Last Breath by Evanescence 


End file.
